


15 Minute Drabble Series

by MOF_Obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 minutes drabble series, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, dean and reader, dean drabble, dean winchester drabbles, implala, random promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOF_Obsession/pseuds/MOF_Obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random prompts that I focused on for 15 minutes, and then post unedited! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

15 Minute Drabbles Series

Nightmare

Characters: Dean x Reader

Word Count: 350

Warnings: none

Prompt: Start off by repeating the name of the love of your life twice.

~

 

"Dean. Dean." You whisper into the dark, running your finger lightly along his nose, you can't miss the slight flinch of his wake up as his green eyes snap open, his hunter instincts so ingrained.  
"Hey." You say to the drowsy, confused green eyes now connected to your. His eyes scan your face, taking in your own red eyes and swollen cheeks.  
"Nghtmr'?" He mumbles sleepily and you nod minutely and he leans away to pull his blanket up, allowing you to crawl against him. You rest your head on his chest where his heart still slows from his recent wake up. His arms hold you tight and you close your eyes at the sensation. It's your safe place; Dean's arms.  
"Better?" He asks against your hairline, his breath warming you skin there before you hesitate but nod again, burrowing into him more.  
Dean clears his throat then and it's quiet for a long time, neither of you are asleep. You can tell by the unsteadiness of his breathing and the fact that his heart still hadn't slowed all the way.  
"This one time when Sam and I were like kids, I think I was maybe 9 or 10? I'm not sure, but we were in a motel room and the cable wasn't working and we were bored as all hell. He was whining about being bored and kept bugging me so I couldn't focus on the research my dad had asked me to do, so instead I took one of the papers that I already read and tried to make a paper airplane. Sam had never made one and I had learned from watching a kid do it on TV so it wasn't great, but we made like 10 of them and had competitions of who could make the best, flying them all over the crappy motel room."  
By the end of his story your smiling at picturing your friends as kids. It's quiet again for a while and you sigh.  
"Thanks." You whisper and his arms simply tighten around you, allowing you the security to finally sleep again.


	2. Paris

Characters: Dean x Reader

Word Count: 589

Warnings: none

Prompt: A trip outside your home country with the love of your life.

~

You can't help the smile as you watch Dean watching the scenery. You knew this would be good for you two.  
"Look Y/N!" He says, pointing out one of those people that paint themselves and pretend to be statues. He pulls out a dollar of the local currency and pops it in the guys bucket, not being able to stop his eyes from trying to catch the guy moving.  
You laugh at his staring contest with a practical statue and grab his hand, pulling him more down the street.  
"That was crazy! How can he stay still so long?" He says seriously as he squeezes your hand in his and you shrug.  
"Not everyone is an over excited puppy like you Dean." You tell him and he rolls his eyes, pulling your arms around his waist at he leans down towards you.  
"Oh you love my excitement." He grumbles low, his mouth less than an inch from yours and you can't help but bite your lip as his voice sends a spike of arousal through you.  
You lean forward to press your lips onto his, but he pulls away after just a small peck, walking backwards as he pulls you along.  
"Common, I want to see the Eifel Tower before dark!" He calls and you roll your eyes at his short attention span.  
You do see the tower, and are both beyond amazed. It's so much bigger than you could have ever imagined and it doesn't shock you when Dean pulls out some fake ID and smoozes a bit, both of you ending up at the fancy restaurant up there, despite not even being a little bit dressed for it.  
You laugh and flirt as you eat whatever the waiter brings you, considering neither of you speak French, you had told him to bring you whatever was good, neither of you being easily queasy.  
The meal is perfect and before you know it your on the terrace, looking out over Paris. Dean stands behind you, your foil swans at your feet. His arms encircle your waist and you lean into him away from the slight chill of being up so high at night, even though it is summer.  
"This day has been so perfect." You say and you hold his arms locking out around you at all the lights and people the size of ants as he leans his head on your shoulder.  
"Yes you are." He whispers and then he steps away, causing you to knit your eye brows as you turn to face him only gasp as you find him on one knee.  
"I know this is beyond cliché but I don't care. I don't even have a proper ring, but I know this is what I want. You and me forever. I love you Y/N, will you marry me?" He asks as he holds your hand and you're un able to speak so you just nod as you pull him up to you, kissing him hard as you hold his face in your hands.  
"I love you. I love you so much. Yes, always yes." Your able to mumble out as people around you applaud but you ignore it.  
Dean pulls away and takes the ring he wears on his right ring finger off slipping it onto your middle finger since it's the only one it won't slip off of.  
"I have this for now and I'll get you a real ring." He starts but you shake your head kissing him again.  
"It's perfect. You're perfect."


	3. First

Characters: Dean x Reader

Word Count: 591

Warnings: none

Prompt: Your favorite first kiss.

~

The door clicks behind you and you swallow, your heart pounding. No one knows you're in here other than your best friend, who waits in anticipation by the lockers down the hall.  
"Hey." Dean whispers, his own nerves are evident and you step towards him, around two feet between you too.  
"Hey." You say back. You freeze then, looking everywhere but at him. Oh my god just do it Y/N! You think to yourself as you wrap your arms around your waist, not knowing why you can't just kiss him already.  
"Why is this awkward?" You ask with and chuckle and Dean laughs too.  
"I don't know... I like you." He says, the second sentence coming out with obvious nerves.  
"I like you too." You say with a little smile, looking up only to look down with his pretty green eyes connect with yours.  
You take a deep breath before moving to slid up onto the counter, still not knowing why you haven't just done it.  
You look up at Dean again, this time stealing yourself as he steps closer to you, your faces only inches apart. You can't help but think his freckles are so cute as he licks his lips. Then he leans forwards, pressing his warm wet lips to yours as one of his hands rest hesitantly on your jean covered knee.  
It's perfect. Your hand moves to rest on his forearm as you press back, almost smiling into the kiss.  
Deans three feet away from you a second later as the door to the once dark room opens, Dean's little brother, Sam, standing in the light.  
"Dean and Y/N sitting in a tree!" He calls out but you're barley listening as you bolt off the counter and down the hall. Jessica, your best friend, calls out your name from behind you, but you ignore her as you push through the door to the girls bathroom.  
You're breathing deeply as you come to one of the sinks, turning the water on and getting your hand wet then flicking your face with water. You don't go further, not wanting to mess up your lip gloss or eye liner.  
You make eye contact with yourself in the mirror and your smile grows as what just happened clicks in your head. You just had your first kiss. With Dean Winchester! Your giggling a second later and then Jess comes through the door, her wide eyes meeting yours before she rushes to hug you, both of you squealing and jumping up and down.  
You tell her everything that happened, not leaving anything out. After a few more minutes to calm yourself down you exit the bathroom. The hall is empty and you grab your bag from your locker before heading to the front of the school where your mom is due to pick you up in the next 5 to 10 minutes.  
You see Dean waiting on the bench and move to sit next to him, but not too close. You can't keep your smile off your face though and glance at him, catching a matching grin in place on those perfect lips that had been on yours minutes earlier.  
"Sorry about Sammy." He says and you shake your head.  
"It's ok." You say and he nods, biting his lip to keep the smile on his face a little smaller so no one suspects.  
His mom gets there first and as he stands to walk away, he turns to face you and, walking backwards, speaks with a wink.  
"See you tomorrow beautiful."


	4. Period Pains

Characters: Dean x Reader

Word Count: 300

Warnings: none

Prompt: Period pains.

~

"ungmph" You groan into the sheets as you flop from your side onto your stomach. You can't get comfortable, one of the things you hated most about hunting was the shitty motel beds. Three weeks out of the month, it was fine, but during your time of the month, comfort was not possible on the rock hard mattresses.  
"Can't sleep?" A groggy voice comes from next to you and your head shoots up, not expecting Dean to be awake.  
"I'll be fine." You respond before shuffling again to face away from him on the mattress. It was still early in your relationship, you didn't need to bother him with this.  
"What can I do?" He asks as you feel a hand creep up the back of your tank top as he rubs softly at the skin there and you sigh.  
"Nothing really, I'll be fine in a few days though." You respond, trying to get him to drop the subject. His hand slips around to your stomach as his chest comes to rest along your back in strong spoon.  
He begins to massage your lower stomach gently, as he presses a kiss to your bare shoulder.  
"Does that help baby?" He asks and you can't help to relax into him.  
"Yea. How did you know?" You ask as you close your eyes. His arm slips under your head, a much better pillow then the stiff provided motel one.  
"We may have only just started this but I've known you over two years Y/N, I pay attention." He says and you smile, tilting your head to press a kiss on his arm.   
"Thank you." You sigh, already feeling sleepy as he begins to hum a tune softly. You recognize it as The Beatle's Hey Jude. You're asleep before you know it.


End file.
